the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 Feb 2018
00:00:27 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:01:42 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:02:08 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:02:18 CHAT South Ferry: TheKorraFanatic look in staff reviews NOW. 00:03:33 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:03:50 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:03:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Okay. 00:05:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: "Not only has he been keeping the chat in check but he also keeps the staff members in check, which is sort of ridiculous, but he does what he needs to. " 00:05:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sad. 00:05:45 CHAT South Ferry: Huh?????????? 00:06:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: "South Ferry - Substantial Tenacious Keep/Remove" 00:07:26 CHAT South Ferry: huh??? 00:08:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Q has 18 keep votes, more than any other staff member. 00:08:32 CHAT South Ferry: How is that possible! 00:08:35 CHAT South Ferry: What happened! 00:09:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: The community wants to keep him! 00:09:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Aiihuan: 14 support, 2 neutral, 1 oppose votes. 00:09:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: She should have way more support than that! 00:10:30 CHAT South Ferry: I am sorry but people just don't want a GMT +5 in this staff. 00:10:41 CHAT South Ferry: They believe it serves no purpose. 00:10:41 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: False. 00:10:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm sorry, 00:10:54 CHAT Hart New Bob: True. 00:11:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: but Aii is awesome and deserves the most support. 00:11:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Head out. o/ 00:11:07 CHAT South Ferry: Not true. 00:11:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Very true. 00:11:17 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Having someone on the staff in a different timezone can be beneficial. 00:11:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Such as the other day 00:11:34 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: For one, it allows for around-the-clock moderation. 00:11:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: when a rouge sockpuppet invaded the chat and massively spammed. 00:11:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: None of us were here. CHAT But Aii was! 00:11:48 CHAT Hart New Bob: When was this! 00:11:54 CHAT South Ferry: Yeah that never happened. 00:12:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: That did happen. 00:12:02 CHAT Hart New Bob: What was the time! 00:12:02 CHAT South Ferry: In your dreams it did but that sadly did not occur. 00:12:09 CHAT Hart New Bob: ^ 00:12:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/321701452382994432/414047414236741642/unknown.png Proof. 00:12:36 CHAT South Ferry: Yeah that was faked 00:13:31 CHAT Hart New Bob: I'm sorry, 00:13:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/368241302908829696/414048492722323466/unknown.png I'm sorry, but Aii saved the day. 00:13:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Head out. o/ 00:13:46 CHAT Hart New Bob: but Aiihuan is NOT in that picture nor did she ban anyone. 00:14:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Look at the second one. 00:14:13 CHAT Hart New Bob: What was the time! 00:14:21 CHAT Hart New Bob: I can see that this is in the morning! 00:14:32 CHAT South Ferry: As you see jamesb1 was also there so it was not just aiihuan. 00:14:36 CHAT Hart New Bob: ^ 00:14:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: James joined AFTER Aii dealt with it. 00:14:48 CHAT South Ferry: AND qstlijku, an admin. 00:14:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: 07:18, February 16, 2018 Aiihuan (wall | contribs | block) banned Gonna wake up in his bed in the morning (wall | contribs | block) from chat with an expiry time of infinite, ends 07:18, June 19, 3017 (Sockpuppet) (change ban) @Hart 00:14:57 CHAT Hart New Bob: True, South Ferry. 00:15:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Again, Q joined AFTER Aii dealt with it. 00:15:20 CHAT Hart New Bob: Look, 00:15:39 CHAT Hart New Bob: C.Syde65 AND Jamesb1 are in different timezones, 00:15:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm sorry, 00:15:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: But Aii is clearly our best staff member. 00:15:55 CHAT South Ferry: Not true. 00:15:56 CHAT Hart New Bob: so They could ban socks at 4AM just as Aiihuan can. 00:16:02 CHAT South Ferry: Yeah. 00:16:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: But Syde had already headed out then. 00:16:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And James did not head in until later. 00:16:49 CHAT South Ferry: Has the roleplay been continuing? 00:16:55 CHAT Hart New Bob: Look, 00:17:02 CHAT Hart New Bob: Aiihuan is NOT the staff member, 00:17:11 CHAT Hart New Bob: the best staff member is up to debate! 00:17:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Aii IS the best staff member. 00:17:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm sorry, but you voted out of personal feelings, Hart New Bob. 00:17:48 CHAT Hart New Bob: I'm sorry, 00:18:01 CHAT Hart New Bob: But you are falsely accusing me. 00:18:16 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: must we have a vote lmao? 00:18:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You voted to keep MCR-The-Orange, who rarely comes to chat and hasn't participated in staff talks for over a month or so just because he was your friend. CHAT But you voted to remove Aiihuan due to being biased. CHAT And perhaps it's time to move on. 00:18:22 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:18:48 CHAT Hart New Bob: Look, 00:19:39 CHAT Hart New Bob: Socks coming in at like 4am are pretty uncommon, and if one comes in, someone like C.Syde65 will ban them. 00:20:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Except Syde never has banned a sock at 4 AM. 00:20:03 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:20:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It was always Aii, even before she was chat moderator. CHAT She was the only one on whenever they came that early. 00:20:18 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: aiihuan is a new mod we don't except her to ban 100 socks by now 00:20:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And it's not 4 AM. 00:20:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's 5-6 AM. 00:20:27 CHAT Hart New Bob: Because socks at 4Am are uncommon like i said! 00:20:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And every time a sock comes early, Syde was never here. CHAT But Aii was. CHAT Even before she was chat moderator. 00:20:56 CHAT Hart New Bob: Look, 00:21:11 CHAT Hart New Bob: Aiihuan has been a chat mod for a whole MONTH already! 00:21:25 CHAT Hart New Bob: Almost two! 00:21:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And she moderates wonderfully. 00:21:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: MCR has been a chat moderator for almost a year and is barely here. 00:21:49 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: and I wold like to mention that Syde only bans when other staff are on he asks u later if she should ban if something happens when we are offline after its late he once unbanned a troll because a user asked him to tho this is not an attack on Syde point is Aiihuan is doing her job while MCR doesn't care enough too 00:21:50 CHAT Hart New Bob: Look, 00:22:11 CHAT Hart New Bob: MCR-The-Orange cannot be on all day long. 00:22:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yet he is on Discord all day. 00:22:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm sorry, 00:22:26 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: MCR wants the title but not the job that comes with it 00:22:36 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: and hes on Madi's chat all day every day 00:22:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: But you voted support for MCR and remove for Aii due to biased. CHAT MeMe, pull back! 00:22:47 JOIN C.Syde65 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:22:50 CHAT C.Syde65: O/ 00:22:52 CHAT Hart New Bob: Look, 00:23:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, C.Syde65. 00:23:03 CHAT Hart New Bob: Why are you falsely accusing me! 00:23:07 CHAT Hart New Bob: >:( 00:23:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I am not. CHAT I am saying the full and honest truth! 00:23:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You don't even have a defense. CHAT I'm sorry, but you got destroyed. 00:23:35 CHAT Hart New Bob: Well I am too! 00:23:46 CHAT Hart New Bob: Look, 00:24:03 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: "Disproportionately Recrementitious Remove" 00:24:16 CHAT Hart New Bob: Who said that!@Mess 00:24:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm sorry, but your vote was very biased. 00:24:50 CHAT Hart New Bob: I'm sorry, 00:25:03 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I think South swallowed a Dictionary 00:25:22 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 00:25:44 CHAT C.Syde65: He probably liked the taste of it. 00:25:59 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: "Substantial Tenacious Keep/Remove" 00:26:01 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:26:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, South Ferry. 00:26:27 CHAT South Ferry: kk 00:26:30 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: "Boundlessly Inordinate Keep" 00:26:46 CHAT South Ferry: what! 00:26:49 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey South! o/ 00:26:59 CHAT Hart New Bob: Look, 00:27:08 CHAT South Ferry: thank you c.s65! 00:27:13 CHAT Hart New Bob: Welcome, C.Syde65. 00:27:24 CHAT C.Syde65: I like how South supported and opposed his own vote. Probably because he knows that self-votes don't count towards the total. 00:31:43 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:31:55 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:32:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: True. 00:35:27 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: why does sometimes randomly show up on wiki pages? 00:35:35 CHAT C.Syde65: I mentioned myself in my own review but didn't give myself a vote, because I didn't list myself last time, and not everyone reads the OP, so they may not realise that I'm one of the users to review if they look at my review, but don't look at the OP. 00:35:37 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:35:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's used to separate different lines without using huge spaces. 00:35:45 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 00:35:53 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mess! o/ 00:39:04 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:39:44 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ah 00:40:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Why! 00:41:23 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 00:42:21 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Q! O/ 00:42:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome back, Q. 00:44:17 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:44:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, South Ferry. 00:44:48 CHAT C.Syde65: wb South! o/ 00:45:24 CHAT South Ferry: Thank you c.s and tkf. 00:45:42 CHAT South Ferry: How can we improve to ensure this shit is not long gone by July 18? 00:46:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Getting users more involved in Discussions. CHAT And chat. 00:46:50 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 00:46:50 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 00:46:52 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 2 messages logged. 00:48:27 CHAT Qstlijku: Well I'll be back later 00:48:30 CHAT Qstlijku: I forgot that I left chat open 00:48:49 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:48:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye. 00:49:42 JOIN Chase McFly has joined Team Demon Light. 00:49:49 CHAT Chase McFly: (hi) 00:49:57 CHAT Chase McFly: Dead by yesterday? 00:50:02 CHAT Chase McFly: That's impossible 00:50:06 CHAT Chase McFly: So it must be alive 00:50:20 CHAT Chase McFly: Why has the Formerly Evil category been removed? 00:50:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Because there really is no "Good" and "Evil." 00:50:54 CHAT Chase McFly: And also, is here a TDL anniversary party? 00:50:58 CHAT Chase McFly: *There 00:51:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good and evil are subjective. 00:51:03 CHAT Chase McFly: I mean, 00:51:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And I forgot. 00:51:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: TDL is a year old today! 00:51:22 CHAT Chase McFly: I consider the main characters good 00:51:31 CHAT Chase McFly: nd their allies good 00:51:35 CHAT Chase McFly: Their enemies are evil 00:52:38 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:52:57 CHAT Chase McFly: If a character is corrupted by an evil species or is in forces with the demons or evil angels, they are evil. 00:52:59 CHAT Chase McFly: Then, 00:53:12 CHAT Chase McFly: If they are turned back to the good side, they are formerly evil. 00:53:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: But there really is no good and evil side. CHAT As good and evil are subjective forces. 00:53:43 CHAT Chase McFly: Sad. 00:54:07 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Happy Birthday TDL lol 00:54:17 CHAT C.Syde65: Happy birthday, TDL! :D 00:54:23 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ;( it grew up so fast lol 00:54:32 CHAT Chase McFly: Lol ;( 00:54:33 CHAT C.Syde65: Indeed. 00:54:44 CHAT Chase McFly: Happy birthday to you, 00:54:49 CHAT Chase McFly: Happy birthday to you, 00:55:17 CHAT Chase McFly: Happy Birthday, Dear Crazy Fun Wiki that has been through a lot, aka TDL, 00:55:27 CHAT Chase McFly: Happy birthday to you! 00:55:33 CHAT Chase McFly: /me gives TDL (cake) 00:56:36 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: lol 00:56:42 CHAT Chase McFly: XD 00:58:26 CHAT C.Syde65: (cake) 01:00:31 QUIT Max-champ has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:03:57 CHAT Chase McFly: Hopefully not dead by Feb. 19th. 01:04:00 CHAT Chase McFly: :p 01:05:15 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 01:05:25 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Oh yay. 01:06:11 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey MCR! O/ 01:06:17 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Hello! o/ 01:06:32 CHAT Hart New Bob: Look, 01:06:38 CHAT Hart New Bob: TDL could die any day now! 01:06:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, MCR-The-Orange. 01:06:59 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Hello, Korra. 01:07:10 CHAT Chase McFly: (hi) Emceear. 01:07:47 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: O/ 01:09:41 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Same here, I wanna work for FANDOM. 01:10:02 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 01:10:33 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: sorry I've been inactive in RP and in editing I'll try to get a bit more active on that 01:10:44 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: also Syde DM me on discord I need a favor 01:10:53 CHAT UsurperKing: Hi o/ 01:11:02 CHAT C.Syde65: Okay. 01:11:04 CHAT Chase McFly: It's making me a bit sad. 01:11:10 CHAT Chase McFly: I have big plans for my future. 01:11:19 CHAT Chase McFly: Yet you guys are sticking with Fandom. 01:11:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes, 01:12:06 CHAT Chase McFly: Hopefully I'm not the only person who comes on Fandom for fun and wants to get a great job out in the real world. 01:12:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Becoming staff of a multi-million company and getting paid great money is saddening for MCR and Mess. 01:12:28 CHAT Chase McFly: Hmm... 01:12:34 CHAT Chase McFly: Will they work from home? 01:12:44 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Not really, lol, it's my dream to work for FANDOM, love this place. 01:12:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: FANDOM has offices where the employees go to work. 01:12:55 CHAT UsurperKing: Mcr 01:13:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: FANDOM staff is an actual job. @Chase 01:13:03 CHAT Chase McFly: Oh ok 01:13:04 CHAT UsurperKing: why is ur profile pic dragon maid? 01:13:14 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I just like the anime. @King 01:13:18 JOIN EchoingFantasy has joined Team Demon Light. 01:13:23 CHAT Chase McFly: So they have a house, go to work, and come home to it. 01:13:23 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Hi 01:13:24 CHAT UsurperKing: Its an ecchi 01:13:28 CHAT UsurperKing: i like ecchi 01:13:34 CHAT Chase McFly: (hi) Echo/ 01:13:36 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Uh..keep chat appropriate please 01:13:52 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: please don't discuss ecchi. 01:13:52 CHAT EchoingFantasy: How are you, Chase? ^^ 01:13:54 CHAT UsurperKing: Its just a description 01:14:00 CHAT Chase McFly: Good. 01:14:02 CHAT UsurperKing: but ok 01:14:04 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Echo! o/ 01:14:05 CHAT Chase McFly: I have no idea what that is. 01:14:16 CHAT EchoingFantasy: That's good to hear, Chase! :3 01:14:16 CHAT Chase McFly: Other than a nickname for Echo. 01:14:30 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Hai C.Syde! How are ya? 01:14:43 CHAT EchoingFantasy: No, my nickname is bean. :3 01:14:51 CHAT C.Syde65: I'm fine. 01:15:09 CHAT C.Syde65: @ Mess - I DMed you. 01:15:29 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Good to know all is well. :3 01:15:37 CHAT UsurperKing: Ya,.. 01:19:06 CHAT EchoingFantasy: (Meow) 01:20:18 CHAT Chase McFly: My nickname is Bean too, echo. 01:20:51 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Cool ^^ 01:21:01 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Now we are both, Beans! 01:21:11 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:21:23 CHAT Chase McFly: Lol. 01:21:47 JOIN Alex.sapre has joined Team Demon Light. 01:22:00 CHAT Alex.sapre: hoi 01:22:06 CHAT UsurperKing: Hi.... 01:22:29 CHAT UsurperKing: Im sad 01:22:44 CHAT Alex.sapre: why? 01:22:55 CHAT UsurperKing: Bc ppl arent here 01:23:24 CHAT EchoingFantasy: I'm here, just, lurking. 01:23:36 CHAT UsurperKing: Yeah... 01:23:43 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:23:55 CHAT UsurperKing: Question 01:23:58 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 01:23:59 CHAT UsurperKing: how does one rie 01:24:05 CHAT EchoingFantasy: /me gives Usurper a kitty and a pillow 01:24:05 CHAT Alex.sapre: oh look 01:24:07 CHAT UsurperKing: tie a slipnot 01:24:10 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Korra! o/ 01:24:10 CHAT Alex.sapre: it's horra 01:24:12 CHAT Alex.sapre: *korra 01:24:26 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Idk Usurper 01:24:27 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 01:24:33 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mess! o/ 01:24:41 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Wb Mess 01:24:57 CHAT UsurperKing: o/... 01:27:56 CHAT UsurperKing: If not slipnot, noose? 01:28:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What? 01:28:42 CHAT UsurperKing: How to tie one 01:28:59 KICK UsurperKing has been kicked by Messenger of Heaven. 01:29:05 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 01:29:08 CHAT UsurperKing: ... 01:29:10 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: don't talk about such things on Main 01:29:23 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: and don't ask people things like that -,- 01:29:25 CHAT UsurperKing: Why 01:29:42 CHAT Alex.sapre: suicide reference, I think 01:29:49 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:29:55 CHAT UsurperKing: if nobody answers theres just google... 01:30:20 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: stop 01:30:28 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 01:30:38 CBAN UsurperKing has been banned by TheKorraFanatic . 01:30:38 CHAT Alex.sapre: o/ 01:30:38 CBOT BrickleBot: UsurperKing has been banned by TheKorraFanatic for 40 minutes: Discussing inappropiate topics. ( ). 01:30:47 CHAT Qstlijku: Why not two hours? 01:30:49 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 01:30:52 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 01:30:54 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 1 kicks and 1 bans reported. 2 joins, 1 leaves, and 13 messages logged. 01:31:04 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Korra you banned a guy I'm trying to stop from killing himself 01:31:11 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Hai Q! 01:31:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Mess, we have rules here. 01:31:14 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: he was PMing me 01:31:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Do not cause a scene on main. CHAT Gmail him. 01:31:38 CHAT Alex.sapre: just my opinion but: I doubt if someone wants to commit suicide they would be telling someone they never met online 01:31:41 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: don't ban for that you didn't ban Belle for those things 01:31:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He can't violate our rules just because he's talking to you. CHAT He was told to move on and kicked and wasn't listening. 01:31:48 CHAT C.Syde65: True. 01:32:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Leave him a message on his wall to gmail you. CHAT Like you two do quite often. 01:32:24 CHAT C.Syde65: The rules still apply, and it seems rather soft if he was let off for it. 01:32:36 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Belle was allowed to mention self harm and other things but you ban anyone else smh 01:32:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Not really. 01:32:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Remember you're a staff member. 01:33:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And what happened to Special:WikiActivtiy. 01:33:21 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: yes really and yeah you just banned a suicidal person for talking about it 01:33:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I got an error. 01:33:28 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: and what do you mean? 01:33:42 CHAT C.Syde65: I didn't. 01:33:43 CHAT EchoingFantasy: /me puts a wall in between Mess and Korra 01:34:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nice wall. 01:34:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It looks dubious. 01:34:47 CHAT Alex.sapre: goodness 01:34:55 CHAT Alex.sapre: while it's true that there are rules in place 01:35:02 CHAT EchoingFantasy: My wall, should not be doubted. 01:35:04 CHAT Alex.sapre: it sounds like rules > a human being's life 01:35:11 CHAT Alex.sapre: provided that the threat is real 01:35:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Alex, PM. 01:35:58 CHAT Alex.sapre: mm 01:36:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What does mm mean! 01:36:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You say it all the time on Discord! 01:36:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Fuck a mm! 01:36:31 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: korra discord 01:36:34 CHAT EchoingFantasy: I'm a bean, I'm a bean, I. Am. A. Bean. C: 01:36:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You are a bean. 01:36:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: A 01:36:48 CHAT Alex.sapre: Mm mm mm 01:36:49 CHAT EchoingFantasy: No. 01:36:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: bean. 01:36:52 CHAT Alex.sapre: (dealwithit) 01:36:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Fuck a Mm mm mm! 01:37:13 CHAT EchoingFantasy: I'm The Bean. 01:37:20 CHAT Alex.sapre: maybe if you watched the clips I send you you'd know :p 01:37:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What clips! 01:37:41 CHAT Alex.sapre: the outlook ones 01:37:48 CHAT Alex.sapre: of me failing at driving a plane 01:38:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh yes, the ones were you keep crashing. 01:38:33 CHAT Alex.sapre: >were 01:38:39 CHAT EchoingFantasy: i drive planes! Vrrrrrowwwww-- *kaboom* 01:38:51 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Where :3 01:39:00 CHAT Alex.sapre: google earth :P 01:39:16 CHAT Qstlijku: What? 01:39:32 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Search up Earth. In Google? 01:39:34 CHAT Alex.sapre: oh 01:39:43 CHAT Alex.sapre: Echoing and Q don't know the secret of goodgle 01:39:45 CHAT Alex.sapre: google 01:39:50 CHAT Alex.sapre: as kora would say 01:39:54 CHAT Alex.sapre: Sad. 01:40:19 CHAT EchoingFantasy: :v 01:41:30 CHAT Qstlijku: I've used Google Earth before 01:41:38 CHAT Qstlijku: Isn't it similar to Street View? 01:41:44 CHAT Alex.sapre: but you don't know the secret :) 01:42:08 CHAT EchoingFantasy: /me has no clue of what is on topic 01:42:14 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Welp 01:42:16 CHAT Alex.sapre: /me gliched 01:42:19 CHAT Alex.sapre: oh 01:42:31 CHAT EchoingFantasy: -.- 01:44:37 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:45:02 CHAT EchoingFantasy: Okie, Imma Go. Bai guys! 01:45:18 CHAT Alex.sapre: \o 01:46:40 QUIT EchoingFantasy has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:48:09 CHAT C.Syde65: Is Korra around? :P 01:48:45 CHAT Alex.sapre: no he's square 01:50:36 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: No. He is Korra. 01:53:19 CHAT Alex.sapre: his internet is hurting him I bet 01:53:48 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 01:53:57 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:57:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: oh. 01:57:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *Oh 01:58:10 CHAT Hart New Bob: Look, 01:58:21 CHAT Hart New Bob: You corrected yourself for no reason! 01:58:23 CHAT Hart New Bob: >:( 01:59:04 CHAT Alex.sapre: oh it's kora again 02:06:12 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:07:38 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 02:12:16 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 02:12:21 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: (cop) (dance) Party (dance) (cop) 02:15:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, UsuperKing. 02:15:58 CHAT UsurperKing: Hi 02:16:19 QUIT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:18:10 CHAT Alex.sapre: korra 02:18:16 CHAT Alex.sapre: is your discord not loading 02:18:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It is. 02:18:42 CHAT UsurperKing: Mess 02:25:04 CHAT Alex.sapre: stumblefored 02:27:36 CHAT UsurperKing: Bye all 02:28:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye. o/ 02:29:29 CHAT C.Syde65: o/ 02:29:54 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:36:38 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 02:38:35 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:38:35 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:44:03 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:44:55 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 02:45:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !cleartell Aiihuan 02:45:12 CBOT BrickleBot: Messages for Aiihuan have been cleared! 02:45:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !tell Aiihuan Aii-senpai! <3 02:45:21 CBOT BrickleBot: Okay! I will tell Aiihuan that next time we meet. 02:48:49 QUIT Chase McFly has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:55:15 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:04:41 QUIT Alex.sapre has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:11:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Wtf! 03:11:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's a staff chat! 03:16:55 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 03:17:34 CHAT C.Syde65: wb South! o/ 03:17:38 CHAT C.Syde65: Indeed, lol. 03:27:35 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:28:13 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 03:28:20 CHAT South Ferry: Yep. 03:30:01 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 03:34:39 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:43:55 CHAT Hart New Bob: Dead. 03:44:25 CHAT C.Syde65: Revolver. 03:45:00 JOIN LanaDelReyLove has joined Team Demon Light. 03:45:42 CHAT C.Syde65: (The album cover) 03:45:47 CHAT C.Syde65: Also hey Lana! o/ 03:48:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 03:53:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !seen Aiihuan 03:53:12 CBOT BrickleBot: TheKorraFanatic: I last saw Aiihuan 12 hours, 51 minutes, and 16 seconds ago. 03:54:43 CHAT Hart New Bob: True. 03:57:39 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 03:57:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: So.. 03:57:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Anyone wanna discuss anything? 03:57:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 04:00:13 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Mess! o/ 04:00:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/The_Lost_Ones There's still an error on this page no matter how much I've tired to fix it. 04:00:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Look at where it says ' "The Lost Ones". 04:01:21 CHAT C.Syde65: Oh. 04:01:25 CHAT C.Syde65: I might know how to fix it. 04:01:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Okay. 04:02:09 CHAT C.Syde65: Should be fixed now. 04:02:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It is. CHAT Thank you. 04:03:05 CHAT C.Syde65: :D 04:03:40 QUIT LanaDelReyLove has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:03:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Rip. 04:10:25 JOIN Aiihuan has joined Team Demon Light. 04:10:26 CBOT BrickleBot: Ah! Aiihuan! TheKorraFanatic wanted me to tell you: Aii-senpai! <3. 04:10:31 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey AD! O/ 04:10:55 CHAT Aiihuan: Hii. c: 04:11:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hey, Aii! o/ 04:11:31 CHAT Aiihuan: \o ^^ 04:14:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: How are you/ 04:14:25 CHAT Aiihuan: I am fine/ 04:14:27 CHAT Aiihuan: You/ 04:14:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I am doing okay/ 04:16:40 CHAT Aiihuan: Good/ 04:16:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: True/ 04:17:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Seen any cute Tiffany pictures today/ 04:17:45 JOIN Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined Team Demon Light. 04:17:46 CHAT Aiihuan: Nope/ I have seen some BTS ones, though/ C: 04:17:50 JOIN Madiyunu has joined Team Demon Light. 04:17:55 CHAT Aiihuan: Want to see/ C: 04:17:58 CHAT Aiihuan: o/ 04:18:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hey, Madi. 04:18:02 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Mario and Madiyunu! o/ 04:18:05 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Regex. 04:18:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And no, Aii/ 04:18:12 CHAT Aiihuan: Aw/ :c 04:18:19 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: /regex/I 04:18:23 CHAT Madiyunu: Hi' 04:18:37 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !rate regex 04:18:37 CBOT BrickleBot: Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory, I'd give regex a 1/10. 04:18:46 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: c: 04:19:05 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Regex is a valuable JavaScript extension! 04:19:32 CHAT Madiyunu: So, 04:19:35 CHAT Madiyunu: Korra PMs me 04:19:38 CHAT Madiyunu: But nothing shows up! 04:19:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: That doesn't matter. 04:19:50 CHAT Hart New Bob: Classic Korra. 04:19:54 CHAT Madiyunu: I'm sorry, CHAT but it does. 04:20:16 JOIN Brown Eevee has joined Team Demon Light. 04:20:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I resent it. 04:20:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Brown Eevee. 04:20:31 CHAT Brown Eevee: ... 04:20:37 CHAT C.Syde65: Korra, did you get my recent PM? 04:20:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes. 04:20:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I also got your recent DM. 04:21:01 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Anyone like Six Flags? 04:21:09 CHAT Brown Eevee: This place is no fun 04:21:20 CHAT Hart New Bob: good. 04:21:24 CHAT Hart New Bob: Enjoy it. 04:21:28 CHAT Madiyunu: Hello, Korra, C.Syde and Aiihuan. Thanks for the greeting! 04:21:43 CHAT Hart New Bob: Hi, AIihuan. 04:21:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good. 04:21:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Wait, wrong chat! 04:22:14 CHAT Aiihuan: > "AIihuan" 04:22:18 CHAT Aiihuan: Hi. : p 04:22:31 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Inb4 rekt. 04:22:55 CHAT Brown Eevee: Anyone like Bendy & The INk Machine or Subnautica? 04:23:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I don't. 04:23:15 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Never played them. 04:23:16 CHAT Brown Eevee: pre-fect. 04:23:17 QUIT Madiyunu has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:23:45 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Let's discuss Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. 04:24:13 QUIT Brown Eevee has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:24:22 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: It is a good RPG. Quite lengthy too. 04:24:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Let's discuss Jun Hyosung. 04:24:53 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: The game designers put a clock to track how much time you spent playing the game. 04:25:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Like every RPG. 04:25:09 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: And it took me 74 hours to beat it. 04:25:24 CHAT Aiihuan: Jun Hyosung? 04:25:30 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: But right now I put about 80 hours. 04:25:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: 300+ hours to beat Xenoblade Chronicles 3D. @Mario 04:25:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes, Jun Hyosung! 04:25:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: sShe's too hot to show a picture of. 04:25:49 CHAT Aiihuan: No idea who that is. : p 04:25:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Search it! 04:26:06 CHAT Aiihuan: Nope. c: 04:26:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Okay. >:C 04:26:22 CHAT Aiihuan: C: 04:26:35 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Well, it is only for the new 3DS. 04:26:43 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I only have an old 3DS. 04:27:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !google Jun Hyosung 04:27:11 CBOT BrickleBot: https://www.google.com/#q=Jun%20Hyosung&safe=strict 04:27:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: There, Aii. 04:27:20 CHAT Aiihuan: Nope. c: 04:27:25 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: And I just spent 4/5 of my money buying a new game. 04:27:41 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: So I won't be getting a new 3DS soon. 04:29:16 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:29:32 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: By the way, I bought my 3DS at a pawn shop for $89 almost 2 years ago. 04:29:48 CHAT Aiihuan: Wow. 04:29:58 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: It's a black XL model but not a new one. 04:29:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lucky. 04:30:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: My "New" 3DS cost like $230. 04:33:46 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I looked and I could buy one at Target for $194.99 or at Walmart for $199. Not sure how much it would amount to with taxes. 04:34:28 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Also, Walmart is closer for me. 04:35:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Btw, I messaged F.S.W.I.N.B.H earlier today. 04:35:14 JOIN Downtown Freezy has joined Team Demon Light. 04:35:18 CHAT Aiihuan: Who is that. 04:35:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's obvious. 04:35:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Downtown Freezy. 04:35:42 CHAT Aiihuan: Soth? 04:35:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nope. 04:35:49 CHAT Aiihuan: * South 04:35:52 JOIN Chase McFly has joined Team Demon Light. 04:36:06 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Chase and Freezy! o/ 04:36:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Just don't worry, S.W.I.A.C. 04:36:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Chase McFly. 04:37:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: >Hears F.S.W.I.N.B.H. CHAT >Who is that. CHAT >Gets called S.W.I.A.C. CHAT >Unphased. 04:37:41 QUIT Chase McFly has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:37:50 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 04:37:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: :) is a horrible emoji. 04:38:09 CHAT C.Syde65: How? 04:38:12 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !choose XL | regular 04:38:12 CBOT BrickleBot: Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory, I choose regular! 04:38:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It looks like a fake ass smile. @Syde 04:38:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: :) 04:38:32 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Shame on you, Brickle. 04:38:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Look at it. 04:38:35 CHAT Aiihuan: I wanted to ask what "S.W.I.A.C" stands for, but I am sure you do not know. : p 04:38:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I know! 04:38:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's obvious! 04:39:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Look closely! 04:39:06 CHAT C.Syde65: I don't get it. 04:39:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Just like F.S.W.I.N.B.H. is really obvious. 04:39:26 CHAT Aiihuan: > obvious 04:39:29 CHAT Aiihuan: Suuure. 04:39:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Look closely. 04:39:39 CHAT Hart New Bob: > :) is a horrible Emoji. 04:39:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's very obvious. 04:39:42 CHAT Hart New Bob: Correct. 04:39:57 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Or, I can go looking in pawn shops for a New 3DS XL like I did with my old 3DS XL. 04:40:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: S.W.I.A.C is so obvious you'll facepalm once you figure it out. 04:40:26 CHAT Hart New Bob: Tell us then! 04:40:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No! 04:40:41 CHAT Hart New Bob: Wait, 04:40:50 CHAT Hart New Bob: I know what it stands for! 04:40:52 CHAT Aiihuan: I can not figure it out. >:C 04:40:57 CHAT Aiihuan: Hint pls. 04:41:08 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: South likes to make random acronyms Aii. 04:41:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: The capital letters are the beginning of words! 04:41:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: There's five words! 04:41:25 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Nobody ever knows what the heck they mean. 04:41:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's so damn obvious! 04:41:36 CHAT Aiihuan: Oh, I totally did not know, Korra! Thanks! : 0 04:41:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You're welcome. (content) 04:41:57 CHAT Aiihuan: I can surely see that, Mario. 04:42:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Here's another hint! 04:42:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: The I stands for "Is" 04:42:19 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Look, TKF is being silly! 04:42:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: So obvious, smh. 04:42:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I bet you DTF can figure it out. 04:42:37 CHAT Aiihuan: e . e 04:42:47 CHAT Downtown Freezy: I can, but I enjoy watching this! 04:42:57 CHAT Downtown Freezy: In fact, I already know! 04:43:03 CHAT Aiihuan: Tell me. >:c 04:43:16 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Nope. 04:43:50 CHAT Aiihuan: Pls. >:C 04:43:57 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Q set of an emotebomb earlier and not only did it crash this chat but it also crashed CC. 04:44:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Look, 04:44:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Let's start with F.S.W.I.N.B.H. 04:44:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: So simple. 04:44:57 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Perhaps so. 04:44:59 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: South West Is Always Correct 04:45:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: FANDOM Staffer Who Is Named BertH. 04:45:14 CHAT Downtown Freezy: I did not get the last word 04:45:18 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: OH 04:45:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Simple as f if you look! 04:45:27 CHAT Downtown Freezy: And I believed it was Staff rather than staffer 04:45:35 CHAT Aiihuan: > "simple" CHAT Okay. >:C 04:45:36 CHAT Downtown Freezy: :'( 04:45:39 CHAT Aiihuan: Thanks. >:C 04:45:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Now try to figure out S.W.I.A.C! 04:45:55 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 04:45:56 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Let's play hangman! 04:45:57 CHAT Aiihuan: Nope. >:C 04:46:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, South Ferry. 04:46:20 CHAT Aiihuan: I am bad at figuring out decent acronyms, let alone random ones like that. >:C 04:46:22 CHAT South Ferry: Aiihuan, head out! o/ >:C 04:46:24 CHAT Aiihuan: Head out, South. >:C 04:46:28 CHAT South Ferry: What! 04:46:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Head out, South. 04:46:39 CHAT Aiihuan: Do not come up with such weird acronyms. >:C 04:46:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Aiihuan, here's a hint: CHAT S.W.I.A.C is you! 04:46:46 CHAT South Ferry: What! 04:46:47 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Everyone's head is already in the game. 04:46:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And I created these! 04:46:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Not him! 04:47:11 CHAT South Ferry: Yeah, swiac is obvious. 04:47:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ^ 04:47:20 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Correct 04:47:20 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Sen paid 04:47:20 CHAT South Ferry: You are I.L 04:47:24 CHAT South Ferry: ILPFYOG, 04:47:30 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: *Senpai 04:47:35 CHAT South Ferry: which like swiac is obvious. 04:47:36 CHAT Aiihuan: I am disappointed with you, kouhai. :c 04:47:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Why! 04:47:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ;-; 04:47:48 CHAT South Ferry: What the fuck is a kouhai! 04:47:51 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: S is Senpai, right? 04:47:57 CHAT Aiihuan: I am thinking so- 04:47:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes, Mario. 04:48:01 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Weeb shit, Ferry 04:48:04 CHAT South Ferry: Lmao 04:48:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And you're disappointed in me! 04:48:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm disappointed in you for not getting it! 04:48:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (angry) 04:48:19 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: W is where? 04:48:21 CHAT Aiihuan: S.W.I.A.C = Senpai who is a... uh? 04:48:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nope! 04:48:29 CHAT South Ferry: It's obvious. 04:48:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Well, 04:48:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: The first three is correct! 04:48:45 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Always 04:48:48 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Correct? 04:48:49 CHAT South Ferry: Yeah this was fucking common sense. 04:48:54 CHAT South Ferry: Lmao 04:48:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lmfao. 04:49:02 CHAT South Ferry: Now try I.L.P.F.Y.O 04:49:06 CHAT South Ferry: ILPFYOG* 04:49:11 CHAT Aiihuan: Senpai who is adorable...? 04:49:31 CHAT Aiihuan: sSenpai who is adorable cat. C: 04:49:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: This is more simple than "Who is TKF" 04:49:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Wrong. 04:49:48 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Admirable 04:50:07 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Constantly 04:50:16 CHAT Aiihuan: ^ (think) 04:50:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: rong. 04:50:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *Wrong* 04:50:23 CHAT Aiihuan: Rong, okay. 04:50:28 CHAT Aiihuan: Hmm. 04:50:30 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: >rong 04:50:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Senpai Who Is Always (blank) 04:50:33 CHAT South Ferry: Lmao 04:50:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: SO fucking obvious. 04:50:36 JOIN GoogleBuddy has joined Team Demon Light. 04:50:36 CHAT Aiihuan: : O 04:50:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes, rong. 04:50:42 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Cute? 04:50:45 CHAT Aiihuan: ^ 04:50:45 CHAT Downtown Freezy: More simple than "Who is FSWINBH" 04:50:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: YES. CHAT OMFG. 04:50:49 CHAT South Ferry: Yeah like no meme I actually figured it out really quickly 04:51:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: This shit was simple af! 04:51:05 CHAT Aiihuan: >:C 04:51:09 CHAT South Ferry: But what the fuck is I.L.P.F.Y.O.G 04:51:09 CHAT GoogleBuddy: Hi guys o/ 04:51:12 CHAT South Ferry: that's the real shit 04:51:17 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome A Google User 04:51:18 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Bad acronym, gotta keep people guessing 04:51:20 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Ah 04:51:44 CHAT GoogleBuddy: Thanks SF 04:51:47 CHAT South Ferry: I'd be Damned if someone figures out what my shits mean 04:51:48 CHAT GoogleBuddy: ^_^ 04:51:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I headed out of Discord before giving Aii her daily rep point! 04:52:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Tf you dong ^_ ^ for? 04:52:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *doing* 04:52:47 CHAT GoogleBuddy: ×_× 04:52:52 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: 232 messages 04:53:02 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: this is what happens when I fall asleep 04:53:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Tf you doing ×_× for? 04:53:18 CHAT Aiihuan: x . x 04:53:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Cute, Aii. 04:53:24 CHAT Aiihuan: ^ - ^ 04:53:31 QUIT Downtown Freezy has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:53:40 CHAT South Ferry: It's literally fucking letters and symbols! 04:53:49 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Korra and Aiihuan 04:53:53 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: sitting in a tree 04:53:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: NO 04:54:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Stop this shit. 04:54:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Right now! 04:54:03 CHAT C.Syde65: You literally fell asleep? 04:54:03 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: k-i-s-s-i-n-g 04:54:05 CHAT C.Syde65: Wow. 04:54:06 CHAT South Ferry: That shit is deader than cold 04:54:08 CHAT South Ferry: Cols* 04:54:13 CHAT Aiihuan: wth 04:54:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (think) 04:54:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Why 04:54:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Does it look deformed? 04:54:44 CHAT South Ferry: That shit is fuckin dead as that website you wrote shit on, Quotation.com or some shit 04:55:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Freezy is throwing a fit in #verification. 04:55:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lmao. 04:55:13 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: gtg to bed night 04:55:24 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Bye o/ 04:55:28 CHAT Aiihuan: Goodnighht. 04:55:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://prntscr.com/ih5ytt 04:55:38 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: (But you slept for hours (therp) ) 04:55:51 CHAT Aiihuan: Head out, bad kitty. .:c 04:55:53 CHAT Aiihuan: * >:c 04:55:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Heading out as well. 04:56:01 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Ah yes. 04:56:06 CHAT Aiihuan: Aw. 04:56:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: SWIAC is in charge. 04:56:16 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Cats like to sleep a lot. 04:56:16 CHAT C.Syde65: Night Korra! o/ 04:56:23 CHAT C.Syde65: Night Mess! o/ 04:56:24 CHAT South Ferry: She is NOT swiac she is ILPFYOG. 04:56:27 CHAT Aiihuan: Goodnight, Korra! ^^ 04:56:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://prntscr.com/ih5z10 Lmao. 04:56:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Goodnight, Aii! o/ 04:56:38 CHAT Aiihuan: I am not going to figure out wth ILPFYOG stands for. 04:56:39 CHAT South Ferry: And GTFO moh tkf 04:56:48 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:56:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Aii is in charge. 04:57:00 KICK TheKorraFanatic has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic. 04:57:04 CHAT South Ferry: Good 04:57:13 CHAT South Ferry: Now I WILL MOD. 04:57:20 QUIT Aiihuan has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:57:50 CHAT South Ferry: Jajajajajaja ¡Voy a mod! 04:58:06 CHAT South Ferry: Ven aquí Aiihuan!!!!!!!!!! 04:58:45 CHAT C.Syde65: We will mod. 04:59:11 JOIN Divinity06 has joined Team Demon Light. 04:59:20 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome, Divinity06. 04:59:28 QUIT Divinity06 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:59:57 JOIN Downtown Freezy has joined Team Demon Light. 05:00:20 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Freezy! o/ 05:00:30 JOIN Aiihuan has joined Team Demon Light. 05:00:34 CHAT Aiihuan: Test. 05:00:42 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Pass/ 05:00:44 CHAT Aiihuan: No, South. >:C 05:00:51 CHAT Aiihuan: Good/ 05:00:53 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Wb, TKFKPOS 05:00:58 CHAT GoogleBuddy: Heya AiihuanBud o/ 05:01:17 CHAT Aiihuan: \o 05:01:20 CHAT Aiihuan: > "TKFKPOS" 05:01:21 CHAT Aiihuan: ... 05:01:27 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Correct! 05:01:32 CHAT GoogleBuddy: Hey Freezy long time no see *_* 05:01:49 CHAT Downtown Freezy: s wait who are you 05:01:55 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: TheKorraFanatic's... 05:02:02 CHAT GoogleBuddy: Ouch 05:02:28 CHAT GoogleBuddy: Well, nevermind i also don't know who are you. ;) 05:02:48 CHAT South Ferry: Tf are y'all doing 05:03:00 CHAT Downtown Freezy: TKFKPOS is obvious 05:03:01 CHAT GoogleBuddy: What is Tf? 05:03:09 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: The 05:03:30 CHAT South Ferry: Ven aquí Aiihuan!!!!! Jajajajajaja 05:03:45 CHAT South Ferry: Or should I say ILPFYOG! 05:03:58 CHAT Aiihuan: wth 05:04:40 CHAT Aiihuan: Stop with these weird acronyms. >:C 05:04:57 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^ 05:05:23 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: /me works on Discord bot. 05:06:32 QUIT Downtown Freezy has been kidnapped by The Demon. 05:09:20 CHAT GoogleBuddy: When i was banned from this chat, then i don't use internet in the morning. But now it's 10:36 AM and I'm using my internet connection. Even nowadays i do use internet connection in my school class. And i don't use Facebook, messenger, whatsapp etc. Lol becoz i like wikia chat. ;) 05:10:17 CHAT GoogleBuddy: Its simple chat (i mean we can't share media files but really its better than another social sites or apps) ;) 05:10:25 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Ah, UTC+5/ 05:10:30 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Same timezone as Aii. 05:10:43 CHAT GoogleBuddy: What? 05:10:46 CHAT Aiihuan: Interesting. : p 05:10:54 CHAT Aiihuan: Are you from Inda? 05:10:58 CHAT Aiihuan: * INdia 05:11:02 CHAT Aiihuan: > . < 05:11:11 CHAT GoogleBuddy: Asia ;) 05:11:19 CHAT Aiihuan: : o 05:11:21 CHAT Aiihuan: * : p 05:12:07 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: India is a country in Asia. 05:12:09 CHAT GoogleBuddy: Yup Yup india ;) but actually i don't live in india i live in my house ;) 05:12:22 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Asia is a continent and it is the largest continent on earth. 05:12:25 CHAT Aiihuan: Ah, figured so. 05:12:40 CHAT GoogleBuddy: I was kidding mariobud 05:13:06 CHAT GoogleBuddy: And what about you? @AiihuanBud 05:13:20 CHAT GoogleBuddy: You also from IN? 05:13:45 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 05:14:00 CHAT Aiihuan: No. Pakistan. 05:14:35 CHAT Aiihuan: sSouth headed out. Good. 05:14:35 QUIT GoogleBuddy has been kidnapped by The Demon. 05:18:10 JOIN GoogleBuddy has joined Team Demon Light. 05:18:18 CHAT GoogleBuddy: are* 05:18:42 CHAT GoogleBuddy: Coool ;) 05:18:53 CHAT Aiihuan: (: 05:19:17 CHAT GoogleBuddy: You know SC user he's my online good friend from pak 05:19:22 CHAT GoogleBuddy: ? 05:19:25 CHAT Aiihuan: SC? 05:19:36 CHAT GoogleBuddy: Social criminal 05:19:41 CHAT GoogleBuddy: Or Innocent 05:19:52 CHAT Aiihuan: Ah. I have seen him around, but I do not think I ever talked with him. 05:19:56 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !seen Social Innocent 05:19:56 CBOT BrickleBot: Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I last saw Social Innocent 39 days, 6 hours, 10 minutes, and 35 seconds ago. 05:20:18 CHAT GoogleBuddy: He's 05:20:22 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: All these old users bring back memories of how wild things were back then. 05:20:54 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: We had like 50 crats, over 100 chat mods, and most of them were the same user's sock account. 05:21:32 CHAT Aiihuan: !tell TheKorraFanatic Hello, KWSLBSVM. ^^ 05:21:33 CBOT BrickleBot: Okay! I will tell TheKorraFanatic that next time we meet. 05:21:45 CHAT Aiihuan: : p 05:21:57 CHAT GoogleBuddy: Who is Korra here? 05:22:01 CHAT GoogleBuddy: ;) 05:23:33 CHAT GoogleBuddy: When i said "Wah" word three times then Korra banned me from chat. ;) "Wah" isn't a bad word. ;) 05:24:33 QUIT Aiihuan has been kidnapped by The Demon. 05:24:58 CHAT GoogleBuddy: Do you think wah is wrong word? @Aiihuan 05:25:30 JOIN Aiihuan has joined Team Demon Light. 05:26:04 CHAT Aiihuan: I do not know what was the context back then as I was not there, so I would rather not comment on it. 05:26:43 CHAT C.Syde65: wb AD! O/ 05:26:49 CHAT GoogleBuddy: Wait... you dont know hindi? 05:27:00 CHAT GoogleBuddy: Heya SydeBud o/ 05:27:29 CHAT Aiihuan: It is pretty similar to Urdu, so Ido. 05:27:32 CHAT Aiihuan: * I do 05:28:36 CHAT Aiihuan: gth 05:28:41 CHAT Aiihuan: * gtg. o/ ^^ 05:29:02 QUIT Aiihuan has been kidnapped by The Demon. 05:36:34 CHAT GoogleBuddy: Bye o/ yeah urdu is easy i mean i know few sentences 05:36:49 CHAT GoogleBuddy: Words* 05:39:42 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 05:40:25 CHAT GoogleBuddy: SydeBud pm 05:41:40 CHAT GoogleBuddy: BrickleBot is afk :( 05:44:46 QUIT GoogleBuddy has been kidnapped by The Demon. 05:45:25 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 05:45:42 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 2016 04 23